Als sie schrie
by kekschen
Summary: Draco tut Hermione während der Schulzeit das Schlimmste an, was ein Mann einer Frau antun kann. Zwei Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss findet er sie wieder und spürt, wie er Rache für ihr Verschwinden nehmen will. Ihr schreien ist wie Musik in seinen Ohren! DMHG


**Autorengeschwafel**: joa… hier ein one-shot von mir g wem er bekannt vorkommen sollte, ich hab den auch schon auf animexx.de veröffentlicht. hatte schon länger vor, das auch hier zu tun… war aber zu blöd XD bis ein egaaanz liebe freundin mir mal idiotensicher erklärt hat wie's geht knuff

**disclaimer**: die figuren gehören j.k.rowling, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld (wär ja auch zu schön XD) ich leihe mir die Figuren nur zum spielen aus g

**pairing**: DMxHG

**sonstiges: **unter umständen ein wenig gewalttätig, aber zum aushalten

**Story: **Draco Malfoy missbraucht Hermione während deren gemeinsamer Schulzeit. Nach ihrem Abschluss verschwindet sie aus Dracos Blickfeld, doch Draco ist entschlossen sie zu suchen und auch zu finden… An einem Abend, der der letzte der Weasleyfamilie sein soll, trifft Draco unverhofft auf sein ehemaliges Opfer und ihr schreien ist wie Musik in seinen Ohren…

**Viel Spaß!**

**Als sie schrie…**

_Seine rechte Hand hatte sich fest, fast krampfhaft, um ihr schmales Handgelenk geschlossen. Er ignorierte ihr Betteln, ihr Flehen, zog sie einfach weiter durch die dunklen, verlassenen Gänge von Hogwarts. _

_Das Mädchen versuchte zu kratzen, ihn zu auf irgendeine Art zu verletzen, doch er folgte nur seinen niederen Instinkten und zerrte sie weiter durch das Schloss. _

_Hermione wollte schreien, doch sie konnte nicht. Kein einziger Ton kam ihr über die hübschen Lippen. Sie hatte Angst, so unendliche Angst._

_Er würde ihr wieder das antun, was er ihr schon so viele Male in letzter Zeit angetan hatte und sie fürchtete sich jedes Mal aufs Neue davor! Wieder würde er sie verletzen…_

_Ein Mann durfte einer Frau so etwas nicht antun. Musste dabei nicht ein bisschen Liebe im Spiel sein?_

_Aber von Liebe war hier nicht die Rede, so was fand sich nicht in seinem eiskalten Herzen und auch nicht in seinen vor Wut funkelnden Augen._

_Nein, Draco Malfoy konnte einfach keine Liebe kennen!_

_Tränen traten in ihre Augen als er sie hart gegen eine der vielen Steinwände stieß um sich gleich darauf gegen sie zu pressen. _

_Hilflos wimmerte Hermione und spürte wie warme, nasse Tränen den Weg ihre Wangen hinunter suchten._

_Dann spürte sie wieder sein hinterhältiges Grinsen das seine Lippen umspielte, die er gegen ihren Hals drückte. _

„_Was hast du denn Granger?" fragte er leise, gefährlich und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihren schlanken Hals. „Gefällt es dir denn immer noch nicht?" Dann biss er zu._

_Das brünette Mädchen schluchzte auf und versuchte ihn verzweifelt wegzudrücken. Vergeblich._

_Draco schmunzelte diabolisch über ihre Bemühungen sich von ihm zu befreien und schob seine feingliedrige Hand unter ihre weiße Bluse. Die Gryffindor zuckte unter der Berührung seiner kalten Hand mit ihrer warmen Haut zusammen und konnte sich mutlos denken was er wieder vorhatte…_

_Er presste seinen starken Oberkörper gegen ihren, machte es ihr wie immer unmöglich seinen widerlichen Trieben zu entkommen und schob seine freie Hand unter ihren Rock._

_Hermione weinte, weinte wie all die Wochen zuvor, doch es half ihr erneut nichts! Sie versuchte wieder ihn weg zu stoßen, trommelte mit entmutigten und schlaffen Fäusten gegen seinen harten Brustkorb, doch er war wie eine Mauer, die ihn eingeschlossen hatte, die sie nicht so einfach wieder gehen lassen würde. _

„_Wehr dich, kleine Gryffindor. Wehr dich nur!" zischte er bevor seine Lippen hart auf ihre eigenen zitternden trafen._

_Hermiones Geist schien ihren Körper zu verlassen, entschwebte ihrer Lage und trotzdem fühlte sie den Schmerz, den Draco Malfoy ihr immer und immer wieder zufügte._

_Wieso sie? Was hatte sie ihm denn getan? In diesem, ihrem letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts war sie ihm doch so gut es ging aus dem Weg gegangen! Was hatte sie also falsch gemacht, das er sich seit Wochen immerzu an ihr verging?_

_Es war, als sehe sie wie eine fremde Person auf sich und Malfoy nieder, von hoch oben, aus einem dichten, schleierhaften Nebel der sie umgab._

_Sie sah hilflos, verängstigt, weinend zu, wie Draco Malfoy ihren Körper, der nun wehrlos auf dem Boden lag, immer wieder schändete und sie aufs neue vergewaltigte um seinen Hunger an ihrem schutzlosen Leib zu stillen._

_Hermione konnte spüren wie ihre Seele mit jedem Mal mehr und mehr brach, ihr anfänglicher Mut sie verließ und sie einsah, das es wohl nicht den Sinn hatte sich zu wehren…_

_Warum sie?_

_Was hatte sie ihm den getan?_

Seit ihrem Abschluss auf Hogwarts hatte Draco sie nicht mehr gesehen, sie nicht mehr gespürt.

Er hatte sich bis heute nie erklären können, wieso sein Körper so auf dieses elende Schlammblut reagiert hatte, denn Empfindungen wie Liebe, Zuneigung oder Sympathie hatte er nie empfunden, nie im seinen kühlen Leben und vor allem nicht diesem unwürdigen Etwas gegenüber. Und das hatte er ihr vor zwei Jahren wohl mehr als nur deutlich gezeigt!

Wahrscheinlich war es das Gefühl der Macht über ein minderwertiges Wesen das ihn immer wieder dazu getrieben, ihn angestachelt hatte.

Nachdem sie ihre Ausbildung gemacht hatte, war sie spurlos verschwunden, vor ihm geflüchtet und er und seine Seite hatten zumindest keine Ahnung wo sie sich hätte aufhalten können.

Und das würde Hermione Granger ihm büßen! Niemand verschwand vor seinen Augen ohne dafür zu bezahlen!

Still beobachtete er das schäbige Haus vor ihm, das etwas von einer alten, heruntergekommenen Scheune mit mehreren Etagen an sich hatte. Schwach beleuchtet konnte er nur die Umrisse und die wenigen erleuchteten Fenster genauer sehen, doch das reichte allemal aus um sich ein präzises Bild der vorliegenden Lage zu machen.

Die dunkle Schwärze der Nacht schien die Umgebung zu verschlingen, die sich eigentlich am Horizont hätte erstrecken müssen. Doch da war kein Horizont, kein Ende der Finsternis.

Die Bäume sangen im aufkommenden Wind ihr eigenes schauriges Lied, ein Rascheln der Blätter, ein Knacken der Äste, ein Biegen der Baumwipfel.

Wollte die Dunkelheit das Haus verstecken, die Familie schützen? Oder sangen die Bäume ein verbittertes Abschiedslied für sie?

Verriet sich die Familie durch das Licht das sie ausstrahlten? Das Licht, das sie so treu zu verteidigen versucht hatten?

Doch es gab kein Licht mehr, die Dunkelheit würde siegen.

Denn das Leben ähnelte einer einzelnen Kerze.

Blies der Wind ihr Licht aus, ihre einzige Hoffnung aufs Überleben, so war es stets die Dunkelheit, die blieb, denn sie war immer da, löschte das Licht aus und verharrte…

„Da ist wieder einer! Ich glaube es war der Vater." meinte Blaise Zabini neben ihm und deutete langsam auf eines der unteren Fenster es Hauses. Draco nickte zustimmend.

Er hatte ihn auch gesehen, jedoch nicht weiter beachtet. Im war schon lange klar, das die gesamte Familie Weasley sich in diesem Haus befinden musste, dem Haus, das sie um Punkt Mitternacht zerstören sollten, sodass nur Schutt, Asche und Leichen zurück blieben…

Die Weasleys. Die letzten, die sich dem dunklen Lord entgegenstellten seit Harry James Potter ermordet worden und Dumbledore zu einem seelischen Wrack geworden war.

Wieso kämpften sie noch weiter? War ihr Leben ihnen denn gar nichts wert? Das Leben ihrer Kinder?

Es konnte ihm egal sein, aber dennoch verstand Draco es nicht. Er würde sein Leben nicht so einfach aufs Spiel setzen, oder?

In seine rabenschwarze Kutte gehüllt beobachtete er weiter das Haus vor ihm. Umringt von seinen Komplizen wartete er auf den richtigen Augenblick, den einzig und allein er bestimmen würde. Er, einer der treusten Anhänger Lord Voldemorts.

Ab und zu konnte man einen der Wiesels durch die Fenster sehen, sie ahnten nichts von ihrem Schicksal das nur auf ihren Untergang gewartet hatte.

Beinahe wäre ihm langweilig geworden, obgleich er sich freute die Weasleys und vor allem Ronald endlich auslöschen zu können, doch die Nacht war immer die gleiche, was neues gab es hier nicht zu sehen. Alles was er im Moment tun konnte war warten…

Dann musste er blinzeln. Seine grauen Augen kniffen sich in einer für ihn untypischen Bewegung zusammen und starrten dann wieder fest zum Fenster in dem er vor wenigen Sekunden _sie_ zu sehen geglaubt hatte. Er starrte wieder gebannt zum Fenster, die Dunkelheit machte es ihm nicht gerade einfach seinen Blick starr geradeaus zu richten.

Und dann sah er sie wieder!

Ihre braunen Locken, ihre honigfarbenen Augen, ihr ruhiges, hübsches Gesicht!

Draco konnte spüren wie seine Fingerspitzen zu kribbeln begannen, bis er sie schließlich so fest zu einer Faust ballte sodass seine Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Seine sturmfarbenen Augen nahmen einen satanischen Ausdruck an und sein Mundwinkel zuckte verdächtig. Er bemühte sich nicht boshaft aufzulachen und sich und seine Mannschaft so zu verraten.

Er hatte sie gefunden! Endlich, nach zwei Jahren des stillen Suchens und der unauffälligen Recherche hatte er sie wirklich gefunden und das ausgerechnet bei den Weasleys, der Familie, die heute Abend ihre letzten Moment in ihrem kümmerlichen Leben lebten ohne es zu wissen.

Und sie war tatsächlich hier…

Das er nicht eher darauf gekommen war das sie sich bei ihrem alten Freund, dem Oberwiesel, verstecken würde!

Bei diesem Pack, aber da gehörte sie ja schließlich auch hin, war selber eine von diesen Unwürdigen, die das Leben nicht verdient hatten. Schlammblut.

Oh, wie sehr er sie hasste, wie sehr er sich danach gesehnt hatte ihr wieder und wieder weh zu tun, sie zu verletzen und vor seinen Augen zu demütigen. Und jetzt, am heutigen Abend, könnte er sich endlich an ihr Rächen, für ihre Flucht, für ihr Verschwinden wo er sie doch weiter hatte quälen wollen!

Endlich war es so weit!

„Los!" zischte Draco Blaise zu und stand ruckartig auf. Die Umstehenden sahen ihn überrascht an, hielten es wohl nicht für den richtigen Augenblick für das Stürmen des Hauses.

„Aber… Ich dachte wir warten bis sie schlafen…" warf Goyle ein und sah Draco irritiert an.

„Ja, wäre es nicht taktisch unklug jetzt zu gehen wenn sie sich… wehren?" meinte Allan Carter doch Draco war in Rage, brannte zu sehr auf die nächsten Minuten!

„Ich habe gesagt: LOS!" Nichts würde ihn nun noch umstimmen können, nichts und niemand könnte ihn davon abhalten jetzt in dieses heruntergekommene Haus zu rennen und ausnahmslos alle sich darin befindenden Personen töten zu lassen!

Ein zustimmendes Gemurmel zeigte das sich ihm niemand widersetzen würde und selbst wenn hätte Draco das nicht weiter gestört.

„Gut, wie besprochen, klar?" vergewisserte er sich noch einmal und lief ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten auf das Haus zu.

Der Kies unter seinen Schuhen knirschte unheilvoll und das Geräusch vermischte sich in seinen Ohren mit dem Rascheln seiner wehenden Robe.

Hinter ihm waren für ihn deutlich die Schritte seiner Komplizen zu hören, zehn an der Zahl zählte die Gruppe, die die Weasleys ein für alle mal auslöschen sollte.

Vor der Haustür blieb er kurz reglos stehen, die anderen taten es ihm gleich. In einer mechanischen Bewegung zog er den Zauberstab und warf einen letzten Blick durch ein Fenster ins Haus.

Dann drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um. „Wehe einer entkommt! Und lasst niemanden am leben!"

Draco achtete nicht weiter auf ihre Reaktion, befand sich schon in einer anderen Welt, einer Welt, in der er bald Rache üben konnte!

Das Blut schoss ihm heiß wie Lava durch die Adern, angespannt hielt er seinen Zauberstab auf das Schloss. „_Alohomora_."

Mit einem Klacken öffnete sich die Eichentür.

Jetzt musste es schnell gehen! Niemand, absolut niemand, durfte die Gelegenheit zur Flucht bekommen.

Die Gruppe rannte an der Küche und der Treppe vorbei. Einige lösten sich kurz von Draco um in geschlossene Räume zu spähen, doch Draco wusste, das die Person die er suchte, sich in keinem dieser Räume befand. Und alles andere interessierte ihn im Moment nicht. Er wollte nur seinen Hunger stillen an ihrem Körper, an ihrer Angst!

Mit schnellen Schritten lief er den Flur entlang, achtete nicht auf die armselige Einrichtung und nicht auf George Weasley, der soeben stumm zu Boden fiel. Ermordet von einem grünen Blitz aus dem Stab von Blaise Zabini.

Dann hörte er einen Schrei, es war nicht Hermiones, doch der einer anderen jungen Frau die sich im Wohnraum befand.

„Entwaffnet sie!" rief er seinen Leuten zu, als er den Rest der Familie im Wohnzimmer vorfand, wo sie sich auf den Sofa zusammengefunden hatten. Bereit sich zu verteidigen, doch der aussichtslosen Lage bewusst.

Und auch sie war da, Hermione Granger!

Die Person, die er seit zwei Jahren suchte um sie zu demütigen, sie zu hassen.

Da saß sie, neben Ron, mit verängstigtem, nervösen Blick und den Zauberstab in der zitternden Hand.

Oh ja, sie alle zitternden denn sie alle wussten das es für sie wohl kein Entkommen mehr gab.

Der Tod kam unbarmherzig und entschlossen…

Draco hatte die Weasleys nie für hervorragende Zauberer und Hexen gehalten, doch das sie sich in ihrem Schock so leicht hatten entwaffnen lassen, war schon verwunderlich.

Fanden sie sich mit ihrem Ende ab?

„George!" rief die übergewichtige Mutter ins Haus und suchte nach ihrem Sohn.

„Er wird nicht kommen." sagte Pucey aber niemand sah sein gemeines Grinsen, denn noch hatten alle ihre Kapuzen ins Gesicht gezogen, machten es unkenntlich.

Doch man hatte auch so verstanden was er meinte.

„NEIN!" schrie sein Zwilling und vergaß alles um sich herum. Er stürzte sich voller blinder Wut auf Pucey um ihn mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen. Doch erfolglos, Sekunden später starrten seine leeren Augen gen Himmel.

Als würde diese Tatsache ihnen wieder neuen Mut einflössen, rappelte sich die rothaarige Familie wieder auf.

Zwei der Weasleys waren wieder an ihre Zauberstäbe gekommen und versuchten ihre Familie zu verteidigen, doch kaum eine Sekunde später fiel auch das Wieselmädchen tödlich getroffen zu Boden.

Die roten, blauen und giftgrünen Blitze, die verzweifelten Schreie, die mit Tränen gefüllten Augen passten nicht zu der friedlichen Umgebung der Nacht, die durch die offene Haustür schien. Dunkel.

Malfoy, an seiner Umgebung nicht interessiert, strich sich die Kapuze vom blonden Haarschopf und richtete seine listigen Augen auf Hermione.

Und sie schrie! Es war nicht das Schreien der Freude, kein fröhliches Jauchzen, nein, es war ein Schreien der schieren Panik, des blanken Entsetzens!

Endlich hatte sie gelernt zu schreien und es versetzte Draco ihn Extasse denn noch nie hatte sie in seiner Gegenwart so herrlich, so panisch geschrieen als wolle sie ihre Verzweiflung abschütteln!

„Hallo, Hermione." sagte er teuflisch grinsend und sah aus wie der gefallene Erzengel persönlich.

„Mal…Malfoy!" keuchte sie entgeistert und ihre Gefühle hatten ihren Augen erreicht, die nun vor Angst weit aufgerissen waren. „Nein!" Sie konnte es nicht fassen, er hatte sie gefunden!

Ron hatte das Geschehen nur mit stummer Fassungslosigkeit beobachtet, doch nun, da seine Hermione nur noch schwer atmen konnte und voller Panik auf Malfoy starrte riss er sich hoch und schrie: „LAUF, MIONE! RENN WEG!" Doch das Muggelgeborene Mädchen rührte sich keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck und begann hemmungslos zu weinen, was Malfoy ein fieses Schmunzeln abgewann.

„Weasley, endlich! Jetzt kann ich…" fing Draco gefährlich an, doch er kam nicht zu ende.

„_Stupor_!" Ein roter Lichtstrahl traf ihn direkt im Rücken und ließ seinen Körper erzittern. Sein Innerstes fühlte sich taub an, langsam kroch es seine Gliedmaßen hoch, bis er schließlich nur noch spärlich Luft bekam.

Wut stieg in ihm auf! Wer wagte es, ihn zu lähmen? All seine körperliche Kraft nützte nichts um sich zu befreien und so musste er hilflos mit ansehen, wie der Rothaarige junge Mann die Gelegenheit nutzte und Granger hinter sich her die Treppen hinauf zog.

Draco schien innerlich zu platzen! Sah denn von diesen Hirnverbrannten Idioten niemand, dass sie von da oben aus locker mit einem Besen entfliehen konnten?

Oder würden sie sich nur verstecken? Beim besten Willen konnte Draco sich nicht vorstellen das die Wiesels sich gegenseitig im Stich ließen!

Dann ließ der innerliche Druck nach und Draco konnte sich nach und nach wieder bewegen. Rasch drehte er sich um und sah Allan Carter, der den Gegenfluch gesprochen hatte.

Dank würde er dafür keinen bekommen!

Oh, wie schrecklich egal ihm nun dieses Geplänkel hier unten war!

Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun! Die restlichen seiner Leute würden die Weasleys locker alleine schlagen, auch wenn sie sich als äußerst zäh erwiesen.

Wie von Sinnen stürmte Malfoy zur Treppe, hastete sie mit wildem Blick hoch und nahm dabei zwei Stufen auf einmal.

Wo war sie? Musste dieses beschissene Haus so viele Türen haben?

Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch es klappte nicht. Jeder Versuch sich unter Kotrolle zu bringen scheiterte.

Malfoy ging in sich, versuchte sie zu hören, doch es war nichts zu hören, außer dem Lärm der unteren Etage.

Irgendwo musste sie ja sein!

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab lief er wie eine Raubkatze die ihre Beute witterte durchs Haus. Er spürte wie sein Körper nach ihrem schrie.

Er stieß eine der vielen Türen auf und spähte hinein. Nichts außer Dunkelheit.

Innerlich wusste er das sie nicht hier war. Er wusste es einfach!

Sie war irgendwo anders im Haus, in dieser Etage. Sie war noch da!

Wenn sie jetzt noch hier war, würde sie auch später nicht fliehen. So war ihr Charakter, doch der interessierte ihn herzlich wenig.

Beinahe gemütlich ging er zum nächsten Zimmer. Er hatte alle Zeit der Welt, er würde ihre Angst weiter aufputschen, sich daran weiden.

Ein Knall von unten ließ ihn kurz stocken. Auch wenn es ihn interessierte, wer da unten gewann, hatte er jetzt Bedeutsameres zu tun!

Er stieß die dritte Tür mit einem Fußtritt auf. Ein Krachen verriet, das sie von innen abgeschlossen gewesen sein musste.

Hier musste sie sein! Ein verrückter Ausdruck trat unbewusst in seine sturmgrauen Augen, ein widerliches Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen.

„_Impedimenta_!" rief die Stimme von Ron Weasley als Draco den Raum betreten wollte.

Ein blauer Strahl schoss knapp an Malfoy vorbei.

„Ich wusste schon immer wie erbärmlich du bist, Wiesel." meinte der Schwarzmagier und richtete seinen Zauberstab nun auf den Rothaarigen. Dabei sah er sich in dem dunklen Raum um.

„Wo ist sie?" fragte Draco gefährlich leise als er Granger nicht im Raum sah.

„MOLLY! NEIN!" rief unten jemand und Ron zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen, wohl wissend, das seine Mutter wohl getötet worden war.

Malfoys Augen verengten sich als Ron ihm nicht antwortete.

„WO IST SIE?" schrie er.

Hinter ihm polterte eine Tür. Weasleys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Nein, geh weg da!" rief er doch Draco war schneller. Er wusste wer da hinter ihm stand, ihn verfluchen wollte. Er konnte es spüren!

„_Impedimenta_!" rief er nun auch und richtete seinen Zauberstab nach hinten. An ihrem erschrockenen Aufschrei erkannte er, das er sie getroffen hatte. Ihr Körper lag nun reglos, bewegungsunfähig am Boden.

Oh dieses dumme Wiesel, dachte er bloß als Ron an ihm vorbei stürmte, hin zu seiner Freundin. Gut, sollte er vor ihren Augen sterben.

„Mione…" murmelte Ron und beugte sich zu ihr nieder. Hatte er Draco vergessen? War er wirklich so dämlich?

„_Stupor_!" rief er und drehte sich wieder zu Malfoy um. Dieser war einigermaßen erstaunt und wich aus.

„Wag es nicht noch mal sie anzufassen!" presste Ron zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Ein dunkler Schatten legte sich über Dracos Augen. Für was hielt Weasley sich eigentlich?

„Willst du mir etwa drohen?" fragte er listig.

Doch Ron antwortete darauf nicht. „_Pertificus Tota_…"

„_Crucio_!" rief Draco schneller und sah zu wie der Rothaarige anfing zu schreien. In einer beinahe lässigen Bewegung hielt der junge Malfoy den Zauberstab auf das sich windende Etwas zu seinen Füßen.

Er hatte es immer schon genossen wenn Menschen wegen ihm schrieen, sich zu Tode quälten und um Vergebung bettelten.

Würde Granger sich bewegen können, würde sie sicherlich was dagegen tun wollen oder sich vielleicht dazwischen werfen oder so. Dieser elende Heldenmut eben!

Während Ron winselte und sich auf dem Boden wälzte als könne er so die schieren Schmerzen abschütteln, sah Draco zu Granger. Zusammengekauert lag sie auf dem Boden und weinte stumm.

Wie damals, als er ihren geschändeten Körper immer auf dem kalten Boden hatte liegen lassen, damit sie sich kraftlos, allein zum Gryffindorturm schleppen konnte. Er grinste finster.

Draco nahm den Fluch von dem Wiesel und sah zu wie er weiter hechelnd nach Atem rang.

Der Ex-Slytherin jedoch wand seinen Blick zu Hermione, die weiter weinte.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an mich, Granger?" fragte er und wollte sich zu ihr herunter beugen, sie berühren, ihre Haut unter seiner spüren.

„Fass… sie…nicht…" krächzte der noch lebende Weasley.

Unten wurde es immer ruhiger, doch noch war es nicht still. Noch schienen Menschen zu leben.

Draco, von den Worten Rons' sichtlich genervt, hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach die zwei schicksalhaften Worte:

„_Avada Kedavra_!"

In grünes Licht getaucht, weiteten sich die Augen des Weasleys ein letztes Mal, bevor er stöhnend zusammenbrach und ohne einen weiteren Mucks liegen blieb.

Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder kullerten jetzt nur noch mehr Tränen aus ihren Augen? Sie weinte doch jetzt nicht wirklich um das Wiesel, oder? Das war doch lächerlich!

Er beugte sich nun zu ihr herunter, nicht auf das Gepolter und Geschreie achtend, das aus dem Wohnzimmer kam.

„_Enervate_." sagte er und befreite Granger so von ihrem Klammerfluch. Doch sie bewegte sich noch nicht, blieb ruhig liegen wo sie war.

„Ron…" flüsterte sie und weinte immer mehr salzige Tränen, die ihre Wangen herunter rollten.

„Für den kannst du wohl nichts mehr tun, Granger." zischte Draco und kam ihrem Gesicht näher. Noch immer blieb sie auf dem Boden liegen und starrte an ihm vorbei ins Leere.

Seine Hand griff sachte nach einer Strähne ihrer braunen Locken. Langsam, beinah genüsslich, ließ er sie durch seine Finger gleiten.

Oh ja, er würde sich rächen!

Er zwang sie nun, sich aufzurichten oder sich zumindest hinzusetzen, denn zum stehen schien sie keine Kraft zu haben. Sie saß da wie ein Häufchen Elend, keine einzige Träne schien nun mehr ihre Wangen herunter zu kullern. Sie konnte nicht mehr weinen.

Mit einem festen Griff nahm Draco ihr Kinn zwischen die Finger. Er spürte das Zittern das prompt durch ihren Körper fuhr.

„Wie ich sehe erinnerst du dich an mich, Hermione." sagte er leise, bedrohlich.

Die Hexe rührte sich keinen Millimeter doch ihre honigfarbenen Augen hatten sich angstvoll geweitet.

„Ich könnte dich auf der Stelle töten, aber…" machte er weiter um ihr noch mehr Angst zu machen. Seine Hand glitt über ihre Wange. Er spürte wie sie zuckte als es unten erneut laut knallte.

„Du wirst mich noch nicht umbringen…Erst wirst du wieder…" meinte sie schließlich und das erste Mal seit langem hörte er ihre Stimme. Die klang ausdruckslos und so unendlich verloren.

„Richtig, Schlammblut. Erst werden wir wieder etwas Spaß zusammen haben, nicht?" Er neigte seinen Kopf zu der zierlichen, kleinen Person hinunter und legte seine kalten Lippen auf die warme Haut ihres Halses. Sie schluchzte leise auf. „Du hast es doch auch vermisst, nicht?"

Er merkte, wie sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und einzelne Strähnen ihrer Haare über seine Wange strichen.

Ruckartig stand er auf. Seine vor Wut flackernden Augen starrten zu ihr herunter; Hermione rührte sich noch immer nicht. Ihre Angst schien in der Luft zu schweben, für jedermann greifbar.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort griff er sie hart am Arm und zog sie hoch. Sie japste erschrocken nach Luft, dann stand sie wackelig auf ihren Beinen. Sie war mindestens einen Kopf kleiner als Malfoy, der schon immer stolz auf seine körperliche Statur gewesen war.

Er riss ihr den Zauberstab aus der schlaffen Hand und zerbrach ihn.

„Den wirst du nicht mehr brauchen." meinte er kalt und warf die Überbleibsel auf den alten Holzfußboden.

Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper als er los lief und sie wie eine Puppe hinter sich herzog. Er hastete die Treppe hinunter doch sie war nicht so fest auf den Beinen wie er und stolperte.

Ein Krachen war in dem fast stillen Haus zu hören als ihr schmaler Körper immer wieder hart gegen die Stufen schlug.

Dann war es still.

Sie öffnete die Augen und all ihre Hoffnungen auf ein gebrochenes Genick, auf Erlösung wurden zunichte gemacht als sie in die aschgrauen Augen von dem Mann blickte, den sie am meisten auf dieser Welt hasste. Voller Verachtung sah er geringschätzig auf sie herab, ein spöttisches Grinsen auf den Lippen

In diesem Moment tauchte Blaise Zabini neben Malfoy auf und sah erst sie, dann Draco verwirrt an.

„Sie sind alle tot, Draco." sagte er dann und schaute weiter angeekelt auf Hermione.

Sie fühlte einen Stich im Herzen. Alle ihre Freunde waren nun tot, ermordet weil sie für das gekämpft hatten, an das sie glaubten. Jetzt waren sie alle für immer gegangen.

_Oh Ron_, dachte sie verzweifelt und drehte ihren Kopf unter Schmerzen zu seinem Körper um. Doch sie sah nur seine Hand, die leblos über dem Geländer hing.

„Fehlt nur noch sie!" meinte Zabini und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hermione. Doch diese zuckte nicht einmal vor Schreck zusammen.

„Nein, noch nicht." kam Draco ihm dazwischen. „Da erledige ich. Verschwindet jetzt!" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern.

Blaise sah ihn irritiert an, widersprach jedoch nicht. Mit einem Nicken zu seinen Kumpanen machte er klar, das alles erledigt war.

5 Leute verließen das Haus und Draco stellte missbilligend fest, das 4 von ihnen zu schwach gewesen waren, die Weasleys zu töten.

Dann waren sie allein.

Die Dunkelheit schien sich durch die offene Haustür ins Innere zu schleichen als wolle sie die tote Familie umhüllen. Kein Laut war zu hören, außer dem Rascheln der Bäume und den Lauten eines nachtaktiven Tieres.

Malfoy sah immer noch auf das zusammengekauerte Mädchen am Ende der Treppe. Ihr Blick war leer und schaute an ihm vorbei ins Freie. Sie schwieg eisern oder hatte sie ihre Stimme verloren?

Malfoy genoss ihren Anblick, sie die ihm ausgeliefert war versetzte ihn in Wallung. Ihre Haare hingen ihr unordentlich ins Gesicht, verdeckten halb ihre Augen.

„Bitte…" murmelte sie plötzlich. Draco hatte nicht damit gerechnet sie noch einmal reden zu hören und hatte Mühe ihre leise, zerbrechliche Stimme zu verstehen.

„Bitte… Töte mich!" flehte sie und sah ihm nun direkt in die Augen. Überrascht von ihrem ungewöhnlichen Wunsch sah Draco sie stutzig an. Sie wollte wirklich sterben?

Er senkte den Kopf und lächelte heimtückisch. Ein trockenes Lachen entkam seiner Kehle als er sie wieder ansah.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, das ich das machen werde, oder?" fragte er und ging in die Knie. Er hockte vor ihr, sah ihr fest in die Augen.

Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden, war gebannt von seiner kalten, aristokratischen Schönheit, die sie so sehr hasste.

Sie atmete unregelmäßig ein und aus als seine Augen über ihren Körper huschten.

_Nein, nicht schon wieder_, dachte sie hoffnungslos während seine Hand nach ihr griff.

Mit dem letzten Mut den sie hatte schlug sie nach seiner Hand und versuchte mit ihrer eigenen ihn zu kratzen… Doch sie verfehlte ihn um Längen.

Seine Augen funkelten sie zornig an bevor sie seine Faust hart ihn ihrem Gesicht spürte!

Ihr Kopf schleudert zur Seite und schlug gegen die Wand neben ihr. Ein metallischer und hässlicher Geschmack lag auf ihrer Zunge. Blut.

„Du bist so dumm, Granger." zischte Draco nur und drehte ihren Kopf wieder in seine Richtung. Ein dünnes Rinnsal ihres unreinen Blutes floss aus ihrem Mund und bildete einen starken Kontrast zu ihrer Haut.

Er zog sie mit sich auf die Beine und ehe sie sich hätte weiter wehren können zerrte er sie aus dem Haus in die vernichtende Dunkelheit.

Sie stolperte über die vielen Äste und Steine auf dem Boden und wünschte sich, endlich sterben zu können. Dann würde sie wieder bei Harry sein. Und bei Ron…

Doch der Mann vor ihr machte nicht die Anstallten ihren Bitten nachzukommen, folgte nur weiter seinen Trieben und lief immer tiefer in den Wald.

Er merkte wie Hermione an seiner Hand riss auf das er ihr Handgelenk loslassen würde, doch er tat nichts dergleichen.

Dann stoppte er. Warf sie auf den moosigen, nassfeuchten Boden unter ihm. Ihr Atmen ging ungewöhnlich schnell, oh wie hatte er das vermisst!

Die Hexe versuchte weg zurutschen während er seine Kutte abstreifte und nun in normaler Kleidung da stand. Doch ihre Beine hatten schon lange aufgehört ihr zu gehorchen.

Zitternd lag sie da und starrte ihn panisch an.

Womit hatte sie das verdient? Seine Geilheit verdient? Warum konnte er sie nicht in Ruhe sterben lassen?

Früher hatte sie nie die Kraft zum schreien gehabt, war mental nie gegen ihn angekommen.

Er grinste sie dreckig an, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte. Angst kroch in ihr hoch.

Er kniete sich vor sie, stützte dann seine Arme neben ihrem Kopf ab.

„Ich weiß du hast mich vermisst, Hermione." flüsterte er gefährlich und strich mit der rechten Hand die Konturen ihres feinen Gesichtes nach.

„Nein…" keuchte sie. Sie wünschte sich weit weg von hier, irgendwo, nur nicht hier unter ihm!

Draco achtete nicht auf ihre Worte und presste seine schmalen Lippen kurz auf ihre.

Wieder weinte sie bitterlich.

Der junge Malfoy sah ihre Tränen und grinste weiter listig.

Und dann, als er ihre Tränen wegküsste, schrie sie!

Sie schrie ihre Angst, ihre unendliche Panik in den düsteren Wald hinaus jedoch ohne Hoffnung, das sie jemand hören würde.

Draco sah sie erschrocken an.

Noch nie, nie, hatte sie geschrieen während er sich an ihre verging, sie besaß! Noch nie!

Und er genoss es! Es war wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie stachelte seine Lust nur weiter an wenn sie so angsterfüllt schrie, Tränen überströmt. Sie wehrte sich unter ihm, versuchte ihn von sich zu stoßen, doch wieder war er so viel schneller als sie.

Ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Unterleib als er brutal in sie eindrang. Seine Hände huschten über ihren Körper, seine Lippen über ihren Hals, ihre Lippen.

Sie hörte auf zu schreien, verlor Kraft und Mut es zu tun.

In rhythmischen Bewegungen scheuerte ihr Rücken über den Waldboden und verletzte sie auch hier. Kein Teil ihres Körpers blieb unbeschädigt.

Ihre Augen wanderten zum sterneklaren Himmel und sie fragte sich, warum Gott ihr das antat.

Malfoy Atem streifte immer wieder ihre Wange, ihr Ohr. Er wurde hektisch, ungeduldig.

Es ging so schnell!

Diesmal stellte sie fest, das sie den ganzen Schmerz abbekam, nicht von dem schleierhaftem Nebel umgeben war, der sie geschützt hatte.

Nein, heute war alle anders…

Sie spürte ihn in ihr und Ekel stieg in ihr auf.

Draco schaute ein letztes Mal in ihre Rotgeweinten, leeren Augen bevor er sich in ihr ergoss.

Er schaute sie an, ihren hoch gerutschten Rock, ihre zerrissene Bluse. Ihre Beine waren voller Erde und Dreck und Blut. Das Blut aus ihrem Mund war getrocknet und verkrustet.

Sich den Dreck von der Hose klopfend, stand er auf und kleidete sich wieder in seine schwarze Todesserkutte. Für ihn war es für dieses Mal vorbei.

Hermione bewegte ich keinen Millimeter mehr, schien auf etwas zu warten.

Und er wusste auf was!

Ein Käuzchen schrie in die sonst so gespenstisch stille Nacht. Kälte kroch über den Boden.

„Willst du sterben, Granger?" fragte er heuchlerisch und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

Sie rührte sich immer noch nicht, doch er konnte ein seelisches Lächeln auf ihren Blutleeren Lippen sehen. Sie schien um Befreiung zu betteln.

Dracos boshaftes Lachen erfüllte die Umgebung. Es ging Hermione durch Mark und Bein, kroch langsam ihren Rücken rauf und hinterließ eine gefährliche Gänsehaut.

„So einfach geht das nicht." meinte er und zauberte mit einer beinahe gleichgültigen Bewegung das dunkle Mal über das ehemalige Haus der Weasleys.

Ein unheimlich giftgrünes Licht umgab das lebensleere Haus.

Draco bückte sich zu Hermione und hob sie hoch.

Sie bewegte sich nicht, stierte bloß mit aufgerissenen traurigen Augen ins Dunkle.

„Wenn du so unbedingt sterben willst, werde ich dir diesen Gefallen garantiert nicht tun." hauchte Malfoy in ihr Ohr und lächelte listig als eine Träne über ihre Wange lief.

Sie war nicht schwer, ein Fliehengewicht. Ihre Arme und Beine hingen kraftlos herab, ihr Kopf lehnte unbewusst an seiner Brust und obwohl sie ihn verabscheute schien es sie nicht mehr zu kümmern. Nichts schien sie mehr zu kümmern.

Er würde sie bei sich behalten um ihr das jeden Tag an zu tun, das wusste sie. Sie jeden Tag zu benutzen, sie jeden Tag zu vergewaltigen.

Er hatte ihre Seele gebrochen, und würde alles dafür geben, sie in tausend kleine Splitter zu zerbersten…

Sein Umhang wehte hinter ihm her. Seine Schritte hinterließen keinerlei Spuren als er durch den trockenen Pfad außerhalb des Waldes entlanglief, mit ihr in den Armen.

Sie hatte die Augen noch immer geöffnet. Sie sah aus als hätte sie keinen Funken Leben mehr in ihr, doch er wusste das es anders war, denn er sah die vielen salzigen Tränen in ihren Augen und auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie lebte.

Und während er in seiner abgöttisch geliebten Dunkelheit verschwand, lachte er, denn sie war nur noch am Leben um ihn zufrieden zu stellen…

The End

696969696969696969

Also ich persönlich hatte sehr viel Spaß am schrieben dieses One-Shots und er ist mir richtig ans Herz gewachsen!

Ach ja… Ich habe diesen One-Shot geschrieben bevor ich HP6 gelesen habe, also das mit Dumbi und Harry ist hier anders…. Aber ich glaube nicht das das für den Verlauf ne große Rolle spielt

Es tut mir Leid, das die Weasleys so sterben mussten, das ist mir richtig schwer gefallen….

Ich mag die nämlich richtig gern, doch im Gegensatz zu Dumbi und Harry war das für den Verlauf wichtig XD

Ich würde gerne hören, wie ihr ihn fandet g

Ich hoffe er hat euch gefallen!

Cya

dat kekschen


End file.
